powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Woe
Madame Woe is an elemental monster and evil sorceress. She is an old friend of Rita Repulsa. She gets her name from bringing woe or trouble to everyone she touched. She serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Peace, Love and Woe". Biography It is unclear how Madame Woe came into existence. Rita contacted her and asked to came to her palace, while an earlier scene implied that Finster was to create her. Also, it is possible that Finster created her before Rita and her minions were trapped in the Space Dumpster on the moon. And she could remain on Earth or Finster sent her to Earth, before Rita could give her mission. She refers her as old friend, which could indicate that Finster recruited her to the service. Rita decided to destroy Billy, so she summoned Madame Woe and ordered her to send other Rangers, except Billy to ther dimension, and destroy him. Madame Woe's jewel allowed her to control rain, heat, wind and cold and send people to other dimensions. Woe confused Billy's girlfriend Marge for a ranger and sent her to other dimension. When Rangers arrived she fought them and showed her other abilities: teleport, use her braids and flying. Then she sent other Rangers, except Billy, to other dimension, and Rita's plan nearly succeeded. But Billy mamaged to defeat her and break her jewel by snatching it from her forehead and crushing it into dust in his hand. and free his friends. Then Rangers overpowered the now powerless Woe, with their hands and fists, before forming their Power Blaster and finishing off the evil sorcereress, for good. Personality Madame Woe was cold, sinister, devious and sadistic, enjoying causing others to suffer. She kidnapped Billy's girlfriend, Marge, and teleported her to another dimension. She is also highly arrogant, and confident, and it was her weakness, as she was finally defeated by Rangers. She is also extremely loyal to Rita and was shown to be good friends to her. Powers And Abilities * Jewel-'''Madame Woe has a bright blue jewel in the centre of her forehead that graunts her a lot of powers anf abilities. ** '''Weather Control-'''Madame Woe can chyange the weather at will using her jewel. She can control the elements of rain, heat, wind and cold. ** '''Dimensional Teleportation-Madame Woe can create a trippy vortex to send herself and her enemies into some bizzare side dimension. * Flying-'''Madame Woe can propel herself into the air and fly at her enemies for aerial attacks. * '''Teleportation-'''Madame Woe can teleport to any location at will which includes zipping around the battlefield to mock Billy. * '''Rope Braid Entanglement-'''Madame Woe can fire her blue braids forth s ropes to entangle her enemies. ** '''Electrocuition-Madame Woe can charge up her braids with blue energy to electrocute the victim trapped within them, Arsenal * '''Clawlike Fingernails-'''Madame Woe has massive blood red fingernails that act as claws to hack and slash her enemies, Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Madame Woe was voiced by Alex Borstein. ** Many have therefore pointed out that Woe's voice sounds almost exactly like Lois Griffin, but with a echo filter on it. Notes * Madame Woe holds the distinction of being the first female 'Monster-of-the-day' to appear in the series. * Madame Woe is the first monster able to immediately teleport around the battlefield at will. The second will be the Jellyfish Warrior. *Madame Woe is the first monster we get an abrupt introduction to where we get no proper introduction and the episode just randomly cuts to spouting her first words by the sea. * Madame Woe is the very first monster to have unclear origins (in that we dunno what created her since we first see her performing some ritual). Even the Knasty Knight was said to have been a creation of Finster's that was hidden in a tree for a few thousand years. * In Zyuranger, Madame Woe was destroyed by the Thunder Slingers which was replaced by the Power Blaster here because these weapons hadn't been introduced in PR yet. * In "Island of Illusion" Part 2, Quagmire referred to Madame Woe as a "nightmare queen" who fought Billy in a "land of dreams". * Madame Woe was the fourth of seven monsters used Rita Repulsa who was never grown to giant size to face off against the Power Rangers in a Megazord battle. The first was Bones, the second was Pudgy Pig, the third was Terror Toad, the fourth being Snizzard, the sixth being Rockstar and the seventh was Twin Man. * Madame Woe is one of the few monsters in the first season of Mighty Morphin Power rangers not explicitly confirmed as being created by Finster. Others include Eye Guy, Pineoctopus, Hatchasaurus & Cardiatron, Twin Man, Pumpkin Rapper, Octoplant and Oysterizer. *Madame Woe is a playable character in the Genesis Power Rangers video game. See Also Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Female PR Monsters Category:Wind-elemental PR Monsters